Drivers are handles used to turn medical implants, screws or other components during surgery. Typical drivers require a complete turn of the handle to complete one turn of the tool shaft. As a result, doctors spend significant amounts of time turning and tightening components, which puts strain on the medical instruments, patent and the surgeon's hand, wrist and arm.
Gear-drivers are known in the art and allow surgeons to turn a driver fewer rotations to complete tightening of a component. For example, gear-drivers have a 2:1 gear ratio require only a single turn of the driver to complete 2 turns of the tool shaft. Gear-drivers therefore allow surgeons and patients to spend less time in surgery, and decrease the amount of strain on the surgeon.
One problem with gear-drivers known in the art is the lack of flexibility. Surgeons require both straight drivers and gear-drivers to complete tasks, which requires two separate tool handles. A surgeon must therefore either have two identical tools, resulting in more equipment to prepare and sterilize for surgery, or change handles in the middle of procedures.
It is desirable to create a driver handle that allows a surgeon the flexibility to switch between straight driving and using an increased gear ratio.
It is further desirable to create a gear-driver which may be interchanged with multiple handles.